


Le poids de la dernière bouffée d'une cigarette

by thanatoskull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Court, Français | French, M/M, c'était censé être juste sur ukatake mais daisuga s'est imposé, daisuga - Freeform, soft, ukatake, un cameo bokuaka parce que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatoskull/pseuds/thanatoskull
Summary: un AU où Takeda et Ukai se sont connus cinq ans avant Karasuno.Après avoir appris qu'Ukai était de retour en ville, Takeda décide de le convaincre à tout prix de devenir le coach de l'équipe de Karasuno.(en effet je ne sais pas faire de résumé hrm)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une fic très courte sur deux ship que j'aime FORT (parmi tant d'autres...)  
> au début je voulais simplement écrire sur Ukatake mais Daisuga s'est littéralement imposé alors la fic parle un peu d'eux aussi bref...  
> enjoy shsh

Ittetsu Takeda verrouille la porte du gymnase en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les interactions plus ou moins pertinentes entre ses élèves. Durant l'entraînement, il tente de les reprendre à chaque fois que leurs agissements dépassent la limite de la moralité, mais il a très vite décrété qu'une fois à l'extérieur du gymnase, ils cessent totalement d'exister à ses yeux.

Ainsi, il n'a plus à intervenir quand Kageyama frappe Hinata devant Tsukishima qui leur jette de bien trop acides moqueries, son ego flatté par un Yamaguchi ricanant à ses côtés.

-À demain, monsieur !

Il remonte la fermeture éclair de sa veste dans un vain espoir de ne pas se faire attaquer par le vent de novembre, et retourne un sourire poli à celui qui l'a interpellé.

-À demain, Sugawara. Que personne ne soit en retard, hein. Ce n'est pas parce que je dois jouer le rôle de coach cette année à cause du manque de personnel que vous pouvez vous permettre de vous relâcher sur les horaires. Et oui, Hinata, c'est de toi dont je parle.

-C'est arrivé qu'une fois !

-Haha, imbécile !

Et une nouvelle dispute éclate entre les première année.

Le jeune professeur soupire longuement, camoufle un léger sourire en apercevant Sawamura entremêler discrètement ses doigts à ceux de Sugawara, et se dirige tranquillement vers la sortie du lycée.

Enfin… tranquillement jusqu'à qu'il soit hors du champ de vision de ses élèves.

Dès lors, il se met à courir le plus vite possible sous la lumière des réverbères, manque de se prendre une voiture en traversant une rue avec précipitation, esquive un jeune couple à vélo, trébuche sur une poubelle avant de finalement s'arrêter, essoufflé, devant la boutique familière.

Près de la porte, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fume sans sembler se préoccuper de ce qui l'entoure.

Ikkei Ukai n'avait donc pas menti.

Son petit fils est de retour en ville.


	2. Chapter 2

Takeda s'avance d'un pas qu'il espère nonchalant tout en réprimant un désagréable sourire nerveux ; que faire si Ukai ne le reconnaît pas ? Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus remonte à presque cinq ans.

Mais le jeune homme tourne la tête vers lui.

Et affiche un grand sourire.

-Oh bon sang, Takeda ? Ça fait un bail !

L'interpellé écarquille les yeux durant trois courtes secondes, avant de se frapper mentalement et se reprendre. Alors il se racle la gorge, sourit comme il sourit à ses élèves.

Sincère, mais avec retenue.

-Bonsoir, Ukai. Ton grand-père m'a fait part de ton retour, alors je passe simplement te souhaiter la bienvenue.

Quelques cendres s'échappent de la cigarette presque entièrement consumée.

-C'est vrai que tu es pas mal en contact avec lui. C'est toi qui t'occupes des jeunes de Karasuno, à ce qu'il paraît ?

Malgré lui, Takeda ne peut retenir un discret soupir.

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal au début, et l'équipe est toujours perturbée de ne pas avoir de véritable coach, mais ton grand-père est venu quelques fois me donner un coup de main. Du moins, quand ses médecins lui permettaient de sortir de l'hôpital.

-Allons, s'esclaffe Ukai, tu n'étais pas très bon quand on jouait ensemble, mais tu connais tout de même les bases du volley, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué de former une équipe de lycéens !

Le professeur fronce les sourcils en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

Pas si compliqué ?

- _ Cette _ équipe, si ! Mis à part deux dernière année qui tentent de canaliser les autres, c'est une totale anarchie dès que j'ai le malheur de cligner des yeux !

Tout ce qu'il obtient en guise de réponse est un puissant rire.

Si puissant que non loin d'eux, un chat s'enfuit en renversant une poubelle, pris de panique.

Ukai finit – difficilement – par se calmer, essuie une larme perlant au coin de son œil droit tout en luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

-Ils sont vraiment si terribles ?

Takeda soupire.

-Non, ils ne sont pas terribles, mais ils sont… ambitieux. Pour la plupart, ils ne vivent que pour le volley, et disposent d'une énergie féroce. Il y a un duo exceptionnel, mais leurs exploits sont très hasardeux, personne ne comprend vraiment comment ils parviennent à de tels résultats sans se concerter. Et, évidemment, dès qu'ils s'entraînent pour pouvoir reproduire à volonté leurs passes miracles, ça ne marche pas. Alors ils s'énervent, les autres rient ou leur crient dessus, et ça part en chaos jusqu'à la fermeture. Mais d'un autre côté, ce sont de bons garçons et ils ne désirent que s'améliorer, de façon excessive, certes, mais tout de même, alors je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

-De toute façon, tu ne restes jamais fâché très longtemps, toi. Tu es fondamentalement incapable d'être rancunier, plaisante son compagnon.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose !

Nouvel éclat de rire.

-Non, non, bien sûr ! Comme dirait ma mère, c'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Avec un clin d’œil.

Clin d’œil qui se veut complice.

Clin d’œil qui fait seulement remonter en lui de vieux sentiments censés être enfouis et oubliés.

Takeda se racle la gorge et lâche un petit rire nerveux en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais il est temps que je rentre, je… je commence tôt, demain. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Ukai. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, passe quand tu veux !

Et le jeune homme s'éloigne de la boutique, retenant un douloureux soupir.

Cinq ans auparavant, en rejoignant un petit club de volley qu'avait monté Ukai par curiosité – et pour aérer un peu son esprit bien trop pollué par les études – il avait développé des sentiments confus pour ce garçon aux cheveux décolorés et au sourire toujours confiant, comme s'il était à la conquête du monde.

Quand Ukai a déménagé pour ses propres études, lui a choisi d'enterrer cette attirance passagère pour se concentrer sur son nouveau métier, en pensant puérilement qu'il l'oublierait bien vite.

Il n'a pourtant fallu qu'un regard, qu'une banale conversation, qu'un sourire, qu'un rire, qu'un clin d’œil pour que son cœur se serre à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

Juste une autre cigarette, la dernière de la soirée.

Celle dont il faut absolument profiter.

Ukai inspire une profonde bouffée, la soupire avec délectation.

Il n'y a pas un chat ce soir, alors la boutique est plongée dans un silence apaisant.

Et lui peut lire tranquillement un magazine.

-Bonsoir.

Ou pas.

Il lève les yeux, croise le regard de Takeda.

Et fronce les sourcils.

-C'est moi ou tu t'es pris un ballon dans la tête ?

Les joues du professeur se mettent à rougir et ses mains s'agitent dans toutes les sens, comme s'il cherchait à se défendre contre un ennemi invisible.

-C'est… l'un des première année, Hinata, qui s'entraînait aux services.

Rien qu'imaginer la scène arrache un éclat de rire à Ukai, qui manque de s'étouffer avec sa cigarette.

Pauvre Takeda…

-Les années passent mais rien ne change, à ce que je vois.

Le nombre de ballons qui atterrissaient dans le visage du jeune homme à l'époque où ils jouaient ensemble était tout bonnement incalculable.

-Hé !

Comme d'habitude, il le regarde tenter de paraître en colère.

Et comme d'habitude, ça ne marche pas le moins du monde.

-Bref, lâche alors son compagnon, tu as repris ton club de volley, maintenant que tu es de retour ?

Ukai se passe une main dans les cheveux.

-Non, c'est fini pour moi, tout ça. Mon rôle, à présent, c'est d'aider au magasin.

S'il était du genre à analyser tout ce qui l'entoure, le jeune homme aurait été persuadé que les yeux du professeur trahissaient une légère tristesse. Ou de la déception.

Ou peut-être un mélange des deux.

Mais de toute façon, il n'est pas du genre à analyser tout ce qui l'entoure.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Takeda pouvait le faire changer d'avis en un regard.

-Oh, je vois. Ton grand-père a bien pris cette nouvelle ?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas non plus très bon au volley, alors il ne considère pas ça comme une grosse perte. Au contraire, il passe encore son temps à se foutre de la façon que j'avais de jouer.

-Dans mes souvenirs, tu n'étais pas si mauvais.

-C'est parce que tu étais encore pire !

-Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à respecter tes aînés ?

C'est vrai que son compagnon est plus vieux que lui. Avec ses expressions et sa façon d'être, il ne ressemble pas aux autres trentenaires.

En fait, il se comporte parfois comme un lycéen, comme si ses élèves déteignaient sur lui.

Cette pensée le fait rire, sacrifiant sa dernière bouffée de cigarette.

Mais quel poids peut avoir une dernière bouffée de cigarette face à un sourire timide qui a envoyé son cœur au tapis il y a cinq ans ?


	4. Chapter 4

-Yamaguchi, arrête de te sous-estimer et applique-toi bordel !

-Désolé !

-Hinata espèce d'imbécile tu…

-J'ai compris c'est bon ! Fais-moi une autre passe plutôt !

-Tanaka redresse-toi, c'est pas l'heure de dormir !

-Mais c'est Noya qui m'a fait tomber !

-Je m'entraînais pour une nouvelle super technique !

-Et alors ? Suga, arrête de frapper Asahi !

-Tout va bien,  monsieur ?

Takeda sursaute avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice, délaissant la tragi-comédie se déroulant devant lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, son visage a toujours été trop expressif.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Shimizu, ce n'est rien de grave ; je suis juste soucieux. On devra bientôt affronter d'autres lycées, et j'ai peur que sans coach, ces garçons soient grandement désavantagés.

La jeune fille acquiesce en faisant une légère moue ; et voilà qu'il transmet son inquiétude aux élèves, maintenant… 

-Mais j'en trouverai un, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter avec un sourire qu'il veut confiant, je suis déjà sur une bonne piste !

Les yeux de la manager s'illuminent alors légèrement.

-C'est vrai ? Qui ?

Il se rapproche un peu d'elle, place sa main droite devant son visage et lâche, sur le ton de la confidence :

-Keishin Ukai, le petit fils du précédent coach.

-Oh ! Il a accepté ?

-Pas… pas encore, mais je suis sur le point de le convaincre. 

-Kiyoko sourit !

-Kiyoko ! Je peux mourir heureux !

-NISHINOYA ! TANAKA ! REVENEZ ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Shimizu jette un coup d’œil au capitaine tirant furieusement ses cadets par le col de leur maillot, puis reporte son attention sur le professeur.

Et affiche un – très léger – sourire encourageant.

-Ne vous mettez pas trop la pression, vous non plus. Même sans coach, ils sont une équipe, et c'est grâce à tout ce que vous faîtes pour nous ; ils le sentent, et vous remercient en tentant sans arrêt de s'améliorer.

Ce n'est pas aux élèves de réconforter leurs professeurs, normalement. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en être extrêmement reconnaissant ; et puis, entendre autant de mots à la suite de la part de la timide jeune fille est rarissime.

Il lui sourit. Maintenant qu'elle a fait preuve d'autant d'effort, lui ne doit pas faillir à sa promesse.

À présent, il doit impérativement convaincre Keishin Ukai de devenir le coach de son équipe.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Takeda parvient devant les vitres du magasin, Ukai est en pleine conversation avec une vieille cliente.

Il le voit se passer une main dans ses cheveux décolorés en souriant professionnellement, il le voit se passer brièvement la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, il le voit jeter un discret coup d’œil en direction de l'horloge murale.

Pendant ce temps, la vieille cliente bouge sans arrêt les lèvres tout en cherchant activement quelque chose dans son sac à main rouge.

Quand elle en sort sa carte de crédit, quand elle paie ses sept petits articles, quand elle range ses courses, quand elle adresse un signe d'au revoir en sortant du magasin, quand elle croise son regard

Il se rend compte qu'il ressemble plus à un cambrioleur en repérage plutôt qu'à un honnête professeur de lycée.

Alors il se racle la gorge pour se donner une contenance et entre le plus tranquillement possible dans la boutique.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es resté planté devant la vitrine pendant cinq minutes ?

Évidemment, Ukai l'avait vu.

Il soupire.

-Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre discussion.

-Franchement, ça m'aurait rendu service. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de son époux malade. Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Takeda se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais dit que le volley, c'était fini pour toi ?

Son compagnon hausse un sourcil, les poings sur les hanches.

-C'était il y a une semaine donc oui, je m'en rappelle. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… ça ne te dirait pas de revenir sur ta décision et coacher une équipe ?

Huit longues secondes de silence accueillent ses propos.

Et puis :

-T'es sérieux ?

Le professeur pousse un soupir désespéré.

À quoi il s'attendait, franchement ?

-Mes garçons ont vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider, je n'en ai pas les qualifications et même s'ils ont un immense potentiel, ils ne sont pas capables de l'exploiter seuls. Et puis… les dernière année ne méritent pas de quitter le lycée sur un échec uniquement parce que leur professeur n'a pas été suffisamment bon pour leur trouver un coach. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Ukai baisse la tête, les épaules secouées par un petit rire.

-Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop mélodramatique, finit-il par lâcher. Et pourquoi moi, en plus ?

Parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de voir mon équipe grandir.

Parce que tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai véritablement confiance pour t'occuper de ces garçons.

Parce que tu es la seule personne qui n'a finalement jamais complètement quitté mes pensées depuis cinq ans.

-Parce que je suis quelqu'un de mélodramatique.

Son compagnon le regarde, confus.

Et lui se contente de sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour.

Parce que Sugawara et Sawamura sont distants l'un envers l'autre, qu'ils évitent tout contact, physique ou visuel, et qu'ils n'ont pas échangé un seul mot de tout l'entraînement.

Et ça a complètement plombé le moral de l'équipe.

Les passes sont moins énergiques, les encouragements moins forts ; même Hinata et Kageyama semblent hésiter avant de se disputer.

Et encore, leurs disputes sont presque inaudibles.

Le professeur soupire profondément, se redresse.

-Il est tard, lance-t-il, suffisamment fort pour couvrir le bruit des ballons. L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous et soyez en forme demain, d'accord ?

Normalement, il y aurait de vives protestations, des promesses de dernière passe et le gymnase finalement fermé deux ou trois heures plus tard.

Mais cette fois, seuls de distraits hochements de tête accueillent ses paroles.

Ils sortent calmement, certains se saluent mollement avant de s'éloigner. Azumane regarde tour à tour ses deux camardes de dernière année avant de soupirer et prendre Sawamura à part pour lui parler à voix basse.

-Sugawara ?

L'interpellé, sûrement perdu dans de sombres pensées au vu de son visage renfermé, sursaute avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Oui ?

Takeda le rejoint en deux enjambées. Azumane et Sawamura sont suffisamment loin et ne paraissent pas leur prêter la moindre attention.

Parfait.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, entre Sawamura et toi ?

Les yeux du lycéens s'écarquillent.

-Je…

Il lance un discret coup d’œil à son camarade avant de détourner le regard, comme honteux.

-Juste un… un désaccord. Ça s'est ressenti durant l'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? J'en suis désolé, ça… ça ne se reproduira plus.

Le professeur acquiesce.

Même si en cet instant, il aurait presque envie de prendre dans ses bras ce garçon bien trop abattu.

-Essayez de régler ça au plus vite, d'accord ? Mais pour le moment, rentre chez toi, mange correctement, et repose-toi.

-Oui… merci, monsieur. Bonne soirée.

Puis il s'en va, sans voir le regard désespéré que pose sur lui Sawamura.

Sawamura qui finit par serrer les dents, marmonner un vague salut à un Azumane inquiet et partir de son côté.

-Ah, les lycéens… toujours dramatiques.

Takeda sursaute si violemment que son cœur s'est arrêté de battre une longue et dangereuse seconde ; Ukai est là, adossé au mur extérieur du gymnase, les lèvres étirées en un malicieux rictus.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais vraiment en tant que professeur. Et c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es une super maman.

-Hé !

Son compagnon rit un peu, avant de montrer du menton la direction prise par ses élèves.

-C'est quoi, à ton avis ? Une jolie fille met à l'épreuve leur amitié ?

-Oh, ce n'est pas de l'amitié qui les lie.

Il s'interrompt un instant, sans vraiment se rendre compte du regard intrigué que lui lance son compagnon.

Cherche les mots justes.

-C'est… autre chose.

Trois secondes de silence.

Et puis :

-Je vois. Viens, on essaie de deviner la raison de cette dispute ; le gamin aux cheveux gris en a marre de devoir se cacher et veut que leur relation soit officialisée mais le brun n'est pas prêt du tout et…

-On ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de sujet ! S'écrie le professeur, effaré.

-Allons, les conflits amoureux ne sont jamais bien graves, au lycée. Ils se rabibocheront dans deux ou trois jours.

-Tout de même…

Takeda baisse la tête pour contempler le sol goudronneux, et ainsi ne pas avoir à affronter le regard que lui lance son compagnon.

Sentimentalement parlant, son adolescence a été plus qu'éprouvante. Et voir ces jeunes affronter les épreuves relationnelles comme n'importe quel couple lui rappelle tout ce qu'il n'a jamais osé faire.

-Takeda.

Il sursaute discrètement, relève enfin les yeux.

Manque de mourir face au petit sourire qui lui est adressé.

-Préviens-moi quand ces garçons auront retrouvé leur panache, et peut-être que je viendrai voir s'ils valent la peine que j'envisage de devenir leur coach.

Un dernier clin d’œil et il s'en va tranquillement, soupirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Laissant le professeur figé, tentant d'assimiler avec peine ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

Oh.


	7. Chapter 7

Ukai porte la dernière cigarette de son paquet à ses lèvres et l'allume avec un soupir de soulagement ; il y a eu beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, et son esprit ne cesse de repasser en boucle la conversation qu'il a eue avec Takeda deux jours auparavant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de lui donner pareil espoir ?

Le professeur est pourtant la personne la plus bornée qu'il connaisse, au point parfois d'être terrifiant quand il cherche à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Il serait sûrement prêt à employer des joueurs professionnels et lui assurer le plus naturellement du monde que ce sont les élèves qu'il a vu sortir du gymnase l'avant-veille.

À cette pensée, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Décidément… même après cinq ans, Takeda est toujours aussi perturbant.

-Suga, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi au moins !

Deux lycéens entrent brusquement – sûrement pour se disputer à l'abri de la pluie battante – en l'arrachant à ses pensées ; il les regarde, fronce les sourcils.

Pas de doute, ce sont les tourtereaux de l'équipe de Takeda.

-Je passe ma vie à t'écouter ! Je passe ma vie à écouter tout le monde ! Et devine quoi, j'écoute même Tanaka quand il débarque dans les vestiaires en criant qu'il t'a vu en plein rendez-vous avec une fille de deuxième année !

Ukai devrait les interpeller, leur demander de sortir et de ne pas se crier dessus dans sa boutique parce qu'ils pourraient gêner de potentiels clients… mais honnêtement, il n'en ressent pas l'envie. Il veut juste s'installer confortablement sur sa chaise et assister à cette scène de ménage adolescente.

Et puis, il n'y a aucun client pour le moment.

-Justement, tu connais Tanaka, il s'enflamme pour un rien !

-Alors cette fille ne s'est pas confessée ?

Un silence.

Très long silence.

Ukai fume sa cigarette en attendant la suite. En cet instant, il doit beaucoup ressembler à sa mère devant ses séries quotidiennes.

-Elle l'a fait, finit par admettre le garçon brun. Mais…

-Alors Tanaka ne s'est pas enflammé !

-Mais enfin, Suga, c'est pas parce qu'elle s'est confessée que je veux soudainement te quitter pour me mettre en couple avec elle ! Je ne la connais pas, et je te rappelle que je suis amoureux de toi depuis deux ans !

L'autre s'apprête à l'interrompre mais il élève un peu plus la voix, qui en devient presque tremblante.

-Et dans six mois on doit aménager ensemble ! Pourquoi je ferais quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'aller voir ailleurs quand je t'ai à mes côtés ? En plus j'ai déjà dit à tes parents que je comptais sérieusement t'épouser à la fin de nos études, et crois-moi, j'ai pas vécu ce moment qui était le plus angoissant de toute ma vie pour rien !

Il semble avoir puisé dans ses dernières forces pour cette tirade, mais il doit avoir marqué quelques points d'après les yeux écarquillés du garçon aux cheveux gris.

Ce dernier détourne le regard en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses.

Et Ukai soupire.

-Allez, finit-il par lâcher en se redressant, pardonne ton cher et tendre. C'était simplement un malentendu, apparemment.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautent et se tournent vers lui, comme s'ils se rendaient tout juste compte de sa présence.

Ce qui est sûrement le cas.

-On…

-Vous êtes dans l'équipe de volley de Karasuno, n'est-ce pas ? Finissez-en avec cette histoire, vous inquiétez votre professeur.

Le garçon brun fronce les sourcils.

-Désolé monsieur, mais… vous connaissez le professeur Takeda ?

-Oui, je suis même l'un de ses amis. Vous avez été distrayants mais déguerpissez, maintenant. Allez vous embrasser sous la pluie, sauter dans les flaques en gloussant ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais mangez correctement, dormez suffisamment et arrêtez de rendre ce pauvre Takeda fou d'inquiétude.

Les deux adolescents ouvrent de grands yeux ronds avant de s'incliner en s'excusant plusieurs fois, puis s'enfuient de la boutique.

La dernière cigarette de son paquet finit écrasée dans le cendrier.

Tandis qu'une honteuse pensée se fraie un chemin dans son esprit.

Est-ce que vous auriez eu ce genre de disputes, vous aussi, si tu avais eu le courage d'avouer à Takeda tes sentiments pour lui au lieu de partir lâchement pendant cinq ans ?


	8. Chapter 8

La porte du petit magasin s'ouvre à la volée, si brusquement qu'Ukai cache précipitamment son magazine de volley sous la caisse comme s'il tenait un objet interdit.

Devant lui se tient un Takeda aux sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches.

-J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec deux de mes élèves, lâche-t-il soudainement.

Son compagnon se redresse légèrement sur sa chaise, hausse un sourcil pour se donner une contenance. Attend que l'autre poursuive.

-Ils ont commencé par s'excuser un bon nombre de fois pour m'avoir inquiété, puis m'ont affirmé qu'ils étaient réconciliés et que ce genre de chose n'arriverait plus. Apparemment,  _ mon ami _ les a un peu secoués ; après avoir été chassés de sa boutique, ils sont allés au restaurant pour discuter calmement et régler leur différend. Je tenais donc à remercier chaleureusement cet  _ ami _ . 

Ukai soupire.

-Je ne comptais pas m'en mêler, mais ils sont venus se crier dessus dans ma boutique, alors je ne pouvais pas rester planté là sans rien faire. Je suis intervenu uniquement parce qu'ils auraient pu troubler la tranquillité des clients et du voisinage.

Takeda acquiesce, peu convaincu. Puis remonte machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je vois. Donc, si je comprends bien ton raisonnement, il me suffirait de faire jouer mes élèves dans ta boutique pour que tu aies envie de t'en mêler et devenir leur coach ?

-Ne fais  _ surtout pas ça  _ !

-Alors viens demain.

-Takeda…

Mais le professeur fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, préférant rejoindre la porte d'un air décidé.

-Demain soir au gymnase.

Puis il s'en va en claquant la porte.

Ce type est une véritable tempête, quand il veut.

Ukai soupire.

Et sourit.


	9. Chapter 9

Le jeune professeur regarde ses élèves se disputer un match avec toute leur énergie retrouvée ; il devrait en être ravi, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'angoisser un peu plus chaque fois qu'il jette un œil à sa montre.

L'heure tourne, mais aucun signe de Ukai.

Il soupire.

À quoi s'attendait-il, sérieusement ?

Lui donner rendez-vous ainsi…

Réalisant ce soudain détail, il se fige, les mains jointes devant son visage qui chauffe désagréablement, les yeux écarquillés.

Il lui a donné _rendez-vous_.

-Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Il sursaute, croise le regard surpris de Shimizu.

-Je… j'ai proposé à Ukai de venir ce soir, pour qu'il voie un peu le niveau de l'équipe et décide s'il veut la coacher ou pas.

-Le terme  _imposer_ serait plus juste.

Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas seul à sursauter ; Shimizu manque de faire tomber son carnet tandis que leur invité entre nonchalamment dans le gymnase.

-Tu es vraiment venu !

Ukai sourit.

-Visiblement. Mais je dois avouer que c'est aussi parce que j'avais un peu envie de voir comment allaient nos deux tourtereaux.

Au même moment, l'équipe de Sawamura vient de marquer un point contre celle d'Ennoshita ; le capitaine frappe dans les mains d'Azumane, de Nishinoya, de Yamaguchi et de Tsukishima, puis caresse presque discrètement le bras de Sugawara qui lui retourne un éclatant sourire.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont plutôt bien, lance Takeda.

Shimizu, qui a également assisté à la scène, glousse derrière son carnet.

Les deux équipes se défendent avec fougue ; Hinata et Kageyama font plusieurs fois leur tendue si particulière qui laisse Ukai sans voix, à la plus grande fierté du professeur.

Quand le match se finit – vingt-cinq points pour l'équipe de Sawamura contre vingt-deux points pour l'équipe d'Ennoshita – tous les élèves se précipitent sur leur bouteille d'eau tandis que Takeda se tourne brusquement vers son ami pour lui lancer un intense regard.

Ukai tente de l'esquiver durant quatre douloureuses secondes.

Puis abandonne.

-Et si on allait en discuter dehors ?

Takeda fronce les sourcils, mais acquiesce et suit son compagnon à l'extérieur, non sans avoir d'abord lancé un coup d’œil inquiet à la salle désormais vide de toute figure officielle d'autorité.

Ukai s'allume une cigarette et pose les poings sur ses hanches, le visage fermé en une moue réflexive.

Puis il soupire.

Puis son regard s'accroche à celui de son ami.

Puis ses lèvres s'entrouvrent.

-D'accord.

Takeda reste une seconde totalement immobile, les yeux écarquillés, incertain d'avoir bien entendu, bien compris, bien interprété ce mot.

-Quoi ?

Sa voix qui est sortie faiblement de ses cordes vocales, son cœur qui s'emballe, son cerveau qui fonctionne soudainement beaucoup trop vite.

-D'accord, répète calmement Ukai. Je serai leur coach.

Ce qui suit alors, Takeda ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte.

Il ne sent pas sa gorge laisser échapper un cri de victoire.

Il ne sent pas ses jambes s'élancer vers Ukai.

Il ne sent pas ses bras entourer son cou.

Il ne sent pas ses pieds décoller du sol.

Il sent juste ses lèvres se poser sur celles de son compagnon.

Et leurs corps tomber au sol.

Devant un Ukai complètement déstabilisé, il comprend ce qu'il vient de faire et cherche à se redresser dans un élan de panique, des excuses bredouillantes et incompréhensibles fusant de sa bouche, mais une paire de bras s'enroulent autour de ses côtes et le retiennent tandis que deux yeux amusés le fixent.

-Et bah putain.

Ce sont les seules paroles que prononce Ukai avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Takeda se doute bien que tous ses élèves ont le regard braqué sur eux, mais il n'y prête pas attention.

Parce qu'une fois à l'extérieur du gymnase, ils cessent totalement d'exister à ses yeux.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chéri, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

Ukai sort de la chambre en ajustant sa cravate, puis lui dépose un rapide baiser sur le front.

-Relax. La salle de réception est à littéralement cinq minutes à pieds. Le chien est dans le jardin ?

-Oui, absolument tout est prêt sauf toi.

Un soupir, une veste grise enfilée nonchalamment.

-Faux. Je suis prêt aussi.

Takeda lève les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant chercher à réprimer un sourire amusé.

Sept ans qu'ils sont ensemble, mais il a l'impression de retomber amoureux chaque matin.

Son compagnon verrouille la porte d'entrée et ils se mettent en route rapidement ; il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il ratait la moindre seconde du mariage.

Même si, effectivement, ils arrivent avec huit minutes d'avance.

-Keiji, épouse-moi !

-Koutarou… on s'est mariés l'année dernière, rappelle-toi.

-Et alors ?

Takeda sourit légèrement en entendant la conversation ; sourire qui s'élargit quand l'autre éclate de rire.

-Et alors rien, on se remariera autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Le professeur sent alors son compagnon tirer légèrement son bras. Il se laisse entraîner tout en remarquant la présence de plusieurs anciens lycéens qu'ils ont affronté ; une sorte de nostalgie monte en lui et s'empare totalement de son cœur quand il fait face à ces quatorze adultes épanouis.

Ils semblent tous plongés dans une joyeuse conversation animée, à laquelle même Shimizu et Yachi participent.

C'est Sugawara qui se rend compte en premier de leur présence, et qui vient vers eux dans son élégant costume blanc.

-Coach, Takeda ! Ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez venus !

Le professeur sourit grandement.

-On ne pouvait pas rater un événement aussi important, voyons ! Tu es éblouissant !

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, même s'il doit se faire complimenter en boucle depuis plusieurs heures.

-Merci beaucoup. J'aimerais vraiment rester et discuter avec vous, mais la cérémonie va commencer donc je dois rassembler tout le monde. Mais on a prévu de faire des matches amicaux dans la soirée, donc vous avez intérêt à rester ! Daichi ! S'écrie-t-il soudain. Si tu viens pas m'aider dans la seconde, j'annule tout !

L'interpellé sursaute et rejoint son fiancé en soupirant bruyamment.

-Bonjour coach, Takeda. Comment…

-Tu prendras de leurs nouvelles plus tard !

Sawamura leur adresse une grimace désolée avant de s'élancer pour rapatrier tout le monde à l'intérieur.

Ukai et Takeda s'échangent un regard amusé avant de rejoindre leurs anciens élèves, qui les saluent presque férocement.

Yachi observe les deux hôtes courir partout en se mordillant l'index.

-Pauvre Daichi, lâche-t-elle, Suga lui fait vivre un véritable enfer depuis trois mois.

À côté d'elle, Kageyama hausse les épaules.

-Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait, et puis c'est trop tard pour regretter, maintenant.

-Sois pas aussi méchant, s'exclame Hinata, Suga est une personne géniale !

-J'ai jamais dit le contraire, imbécile, je fais simplement remarquer que Daichi n'a pas à se plaindre !

-Bah arrête de faire remarquer des trucs inutiles !

Ils continuent à se disputer sans que plus personne ne fasse véritablement attention à eux ; ils sont redevenus ce bruit de fond familier, et quelque part rassurant, qui a bercé leur entourage au lycée.

Six minutes plus tard, tout le monde est sagement installé, et personne n'ose parler trop fort de peur de se faire assassiner par Sugawara.

Takeda observe alors ses deux anciens élèves, qu'il a vu grandir et qui ont littéralement changé sa vie de bien des façons, se promettre un amour éternel avec le même éclat dans le regard que s'ils jouaient le match le plus important de toute leur existence.

-Tu avais assuré que tu ne pleurerais pas, chuchote son compagnon à son oreille.

Il sursaute légèrement, touche sa joue gauche qui est étrangement humide ; il soupire.

-Comment tu veux que je ne pleure pas ? Je te rappelle que je suis mélodramatique.

Ukai rit silencieusement et lui prend la main pour entremêler leurs doigts.

Au moment même où Daichi se retrouve brusquement interrompu dans l'énonciation de ses vœux par Suga qui s'est littéralement jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces.


End file.
